Just Hold My Hand
by Kamon24121
Summary: Beck invites Jade to a club and all these guys start harassing her. What will Beck do?


Jade walked in and her eyes locked on one corner of the club. Beck was dancing with a couple of his friends, Andre, Robbie and a few other guys with unfamiliar faces. He suddenly turned around, stopped and saw her. They both smiled at the same time. Jade looked down nervously and messed with the skirt of her dress. Beck totally forgot about his friends and walked across the room to where Jade was. Andre and Robbie stopped dancing and gasped when they saw Jade. She was actually wearing a dress, a black one, but she actually looked semi-comfortable in it and very pretty.

"You came..." he smiled and hugged her.

She just nodded with an awkward smiled and looked down at her dress. She really hated wearing dresses, but she did it just this once for him.

"You look amazing," he said practically reading her mind and gestured to what she was wearing.

She wore a tight-fitting black dress with polka-dot leggings underneath. It was all paired with a pair of two-inch black heels. He held out his hand and Jade slowly and nervously slid hers in his. He smiled and danced her over to Andre and Robbie. All of the other guys, that Jade didn't seem to recognize, stopped dancing and stared at the dancing couple.

"She's hot... Where'd you get her?" a few guys asked.

One tried to cut in, but Beck twirled Jade out of the way. Jade looked into Beck's eyes nervously; all of this attention was overwhelming her and just making her more and more uncomfortable by the second. If she really had to she'd run outside and find some scissors and come back in and cut every single guy's body part off. Beck nodded like he knew what she was thinking and told her to stay there with Andre and Robbie. The group of guys whooped and howled at Jade and she crossed her arms over her chest uncomfortably. Beck frowned and walked over to the guys who were harassing Jade with a stolid look on his face. One guy looked over at her and winked and another made kissy-faces at her. This annoyed Beck so much that he blew up and started punching them all. The two guys where were just winking and sending kissy-faces toward Jade both fell to the floor in pain from Beck's powerful and angry blows.

"Damn, Dude!" one exclaimed.

The other grabbed his jaw. "Dude, you just broke my jaw!"

Beck ignored their whining complaints an walked over to Jade, Andre, and Robbie who all stood still in shock.

"Let's go," Beck told Jade and grabbed her by the arm.

She didn't know what to do, she'd never seen Beck blow up like this before, so she just came with him. Andre and Robbie stood still in shock of what had just happened and what they had just witnessed their best friend do.

"Wait!" they called finally finding control of their feet and came running out after them.

Beck groaned and sighed at the same time as he looked back to see his friends running toward him. Andre, who was in the front, came back and hid behind Robbie because he knew that Beck was very pissed off right now. Robbie opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he shut it automatically when he saw Beck's facial expression. Jade had started crying and was wiping away her tears. She took Beck by the hand and pulled him into his truck.

"It's not their fault, Beck." she told him.

Andre and Robbie slowly followed them, but cautiously stayed a few steps behind. Jade kissed Beck until his anger was mostly away and told the guys they could get in. Robbie slowly walked up and hopped in the bed of Beck's truck and Andre followed closely behind. Beck laughed at how scared he had gotten his friends.

"What?" he asked.

Andre just stared at Beck for a while before he finally said what he was thinking aloud. "Dude, you have a serious anger problem."

Robbie nodded in agreement. Beck cocked his head up, thinking back on all the times he'd been mad or angry, then looked back down at everyone and nodded in agreement too. Jade just laughed nervously and got into the passenger seat. Beck walked around the truck and slipped into the driver's seat. They drove both Robbie and Andre home.

"Where are we going?" Jade asked looking back inside from looking outside at the moving lines on the road.

They had just passed his house's turn off. Beck simply ignored her and kept driving. Jade looked back out the window nervously.

"Beck?" she asked.

He sighed and snapped his neck in her direction.

"Sorry..." he said smiling.

He stopped the car back at the club and Jade gasped as she realized where they were, again.

"Beck, what are we-" she asked looking over at him, but he was gone. "Beck!" she yelled rolling down her window and spotting him walking back in. "Beck!"

He looked back, but ignored her and walked inside. Jade, still looking at the door that he had just went in, shook her head and crossed her arms. She thought about running in there after him, before he could do anything, but she knew it was too late. Even if she did run in there, she knew that he just wouldn't listen.

Beck finally came out of the door trying to hid a bloody nose, but it wasn't working very well. Blood dribbled down his face and Jade looked away. She opened her mouth in shock at the sight of him hurt and bleeding, but still just waiting for him in the car. He got in the car and tried turning the key, but Jade stopped him.

"Damn, Beck, who did this to you?" she asked touching his face with her hand.

He closed his eyes at the smooth touch of his girlfriend's concerned hand.

"Thos idiots..." he told her opening his eyes now.

Jade just shook her head.

"Why... why did you even go in there?" she asked. "Why did we even come back here?" she added, not letting him answer her last question.

Beck shrugged and Jade sighed. She thought for a while, but finally gave up on "being his mother."

"Be lucky," she said looking into his eyes. "...I'm not your mother" she laughed kissing him.

He winced in pain, but let her finish kissing him.

"Sorry," she told him.

She'd totally forgotten about his nose.


End file.
